Miserable Without You
by BeckyandSam
Summary: Stan finally confesses his love to Kyle, but will Kyle accept it? Warnings: many pairings/whorish Kyle and Stan/character death/drug abuse. Style & Crenny  mostly
1. Chapter 1

This is Sam. (: Hello everyone. In this story there are two writers, I and Becky, hence the author name. To know who is writing if you are curious, the first section of writing will always be Becky's, and after each mark, (-x-), it will be my writing. Whenever you see a mark, (-x-), it means we switched. I hope this isn't too confusing and you'll grow used to it.

Thank you for reading and we are suuuuch review whores, so please, please, tell us what you think. (:

-Sam

* * *

Just as every other morning began, Stan woke up to an empty bed. Only wishing to one morning, wake up next to Kyle. Not only next to, but hopefully in his arms.

He threw the comforter off of his warm body, and stretched. After the morning routine, he tossed on his dark blue hat with, of course, the little red ball on top. Along with his hat, he contemplated on putting on his jacket too.

_Kyle's never seen me without my jacket on. Well maybe once or twice, but I doubt he cares. _With that thought, he slid his arms into his warm, brown jacket.

After a tiring walk to school, he ran into Kenny at the front doors.

"Hey Kenny. How's it goin'?" Stan awkwardly shoved his hands into his pockets, trying to make conversation while still scouting for Kyle.

"I've been better." Kenny flicked the ashes off of his newly lit cigarette. "Hey, here comes your boyfriend!" He gave Stan a playful nudge in the side with his elbow.

Stan rubbed his side with his free hand as he waited for Kyle to reach the two boys. "H-hey Kyle. How's the..um..weather?" _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! The weather? Really Stan?_

"Well, see for your self. We are outside you know." Kyle flashed his gorgeous smile, the one he knew made Stan melt.

Kenny blew a big puff of smoke into Stan's face. "Hey man. Wake up a little, it's just Kyle." Wheezing, Stan nervously chucked.

"Well, I need to go take a leak. I'll talk to you two later okay?" Kyle had his ways of being smooth, no matter what the situation. "Is there any way I could make it over to your house today, Stan?"

Stan's eyes grew huge. His heart pounded in his throat. "Yeah, Kyle. That'd be cool. I just got the new Call of Duty for my Xbox. Wanna play?" _Was that good? Did I come on too strong?_

"Sounds good. I'll meet you here after school. See you in PreCal, Stan." He walked away with a wink that left Stan blushing.

He looked over at Kenny, who had a huge grin on his face. "You know, you shouldn't make it so obvious that you're a flamboyant gaywad."

Ignoring Kenny's douchey comment, he walked off to class, his brain filled with Kyle.

-x-

Maybe Kenny wouldn't be such a tight ass if he could actually manage to get into a math class that wasn't Algebra 1 for the second year in a row. But Stan didn't have much room to talk. If it wasn't for Kyle tutoring him every evening during summer, he'd probably be with Kenny in the corner of Ms. Choksondik's room trying to avoid any talk of Kyle.

After Kyle had finished talking to Stan he was happy. He hadn't been able to be at Stan's house and just sit down and play games together for awhile. The whole summer Stan forced him to tutor him in math so he could desperately pass the test that would allow him to skip Algebra 2 and go right into Pre-Calculus. For whatever reason, Kyle didn't know. He always thought Stan hated math, he never imagined he would try to pick it up and move forward.

Kyle tried to think of reasons that Stan might have done it, but they all came out to be pretty ridiculous. He knew Stan didn't want a career that had to do with much math at all, so that left him to think that maybe he just wanted another class with him.

But Kyle didn't want to flatter himself. Sure him and Stan had been best friends since the dawn of time, but why would Stan had tried so hard just to get _another _class together?

Kyle was usually the smartest one in their group, but for some reason, he just couldn't tie the answer to this one. Whenever Kyle asked if Stan could come over to help him babysit Ike, he never objected. He always thought that it was a little strange that he'd be so willing to help his friend watch over his 10 year old brother. Kyle appreciated it nonetheless though.

"Hey, Kahl." Kyle looked over to where he heard his name being called. He found no other than Cartman. He sighed mentally and shrugged his way over to Eric.

"Sup, fag?" Eric asked, beginning to stand up against Kyle. Kyle put on a look of disgust when Cartman's fat began to bump into his body.

"Can we please not do this today, fatass?" Kyle said, trying to slip out from Eric's stare and make it to his class.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Kahl. You aren't going anywhere. _If_ you want to go anywhere, you better give me the money you got."

Kyle let out a chuckle. "Why? So you can continue to feed that Oprah ass of yours?"

Eric's face turned into a look of rage. "You just had to be a fag, Kahl."

Next thing Kyle new he was being thrown into the lockers behind him and punched several times in the face. He was sure the beatings would have continued until a secret savior revealed himself.

Craig Tucker.

"Just let him go Eric, me and you both have to go to Garrison's anyway," Craig said softly, prying away Cartman's hand that was only inches away from Kyle's face. Eric reluctantly let his arm drop and stalked off angrily to his class. Kyle gently pushed himself off the grey lockers and looked at Craig with an embarrassed blush.

"S-sorry about that. I didn't mean to get you involved," Kyle said shyly, never really having ever talked to Craig before. He noticed the cerulean sheen in them.

"No problem, I'm tired of him harassing everyone," he paused, "Well, I have to go to Garrison's before I'm tardy, see you around Broflovski." Craig flashed Kyle a smile and turned to leave. Leaving images in Kyle's mind about Craig's perfect teeth, which were quickly washed away by the sound of the bell ringing.

"Goddammit."

-x-

Making his way through the big double doors of South Park High School, with Kyle still on his mind. He went to his small, cramped locker to throw some of his heavy books in there to maybe make his day a little more relaxed. He really couldn't wait for Kyle to come over.

Even though that boy came over every few days to help babysit, this time was to actually spend time with Stan, instead of play with Ike. He slammed his locker door and strolled down the long hallway. Knowing he would see Kyle in his next class made his heart skip.

-TIME SKIP ( Trollin. :D)-

Waiting alone in his house was torture. He was hoping to slyly offer him to spend the night if he would like. As he got up to go get one of Shelly's lemonade boxes, the door bell rang. He jumped and ran over to the big, oak door. He was acting like a giddy school girl and he loved it.

Opening the door to his horror, there was Kyle of course, but next to him was someone else. Craig Tucker. What was he doing around _his_ Kyle? Well, not technically, but he'd like to think Kyle was his.

"Uhm..Hi Kyle. Hi Craig?" His heart dropped. Harder than a piano falling from the 67th floor of the, once was, World Trade Center. Why was Craig here?

"Hello, beautiful. I thought it'd be cool if I brought Craig, too. You guys seem like you need to be getting closer." Kyle flashed a smile full of metal.

"Sup, Stan?" Craig did a classic head nod. Dumbass. Why couldn't he just say 'Hello' like everyone else? Stan opened the door wider, signaling them to both come in.

Not only was this going to be hell, but now he had yet another reason to hate Craig Tucker.

If he was planning on stealing Kyle away from him, he has no idea what's coming.

Kyle took a seat in one of Stan's bean bags, and so did Craig.

"Oh, sorry Stan. Can you sit in the chair instead? Since, y'know, Craig's never been here before, and I don't want him feeling left out." Kyle had no grief in his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever." Stan was already pissed off, and Craig had only said two words to him.

As the two other boys lounged in Stan's living room, he got his Xbox up and working. Another problem arose. He only had two controllers.

"Guys, we have a problem." Stan turned around, making it obvious to what he was talking about.

"That's cool man. Kyle and I can play, and you can play after us. I need a smoke break soon anyway."

Douchebag.

-x-

After about 10 minutes of complete awkward for Stan as he watched his love interest practically come on to that bitch Craig, Craig had decided that he was going to go outside for a smoke break. As he left Stan walked up to Kyle who was reseting the game functions for the next match.

Kyle looked up when Stan approached him with a smile.

"Dude, did you see when I hit Craig with that nuke? I mean, it was coming straight at him," Kyle said cheerfully with a smile.

Stan only nodded with an annoyed look in his eyes. He was really done with Kyle and his ranting about his new best friend. If he was going to hang out with Craig all the time now he could at least hang out with him at his own house.

All their slight flirting was getting on Stan's nerves. All their little playful punches when one of them would kill each other, all the little shoves and sticking out of tongues...it was driving him crazy! He was surprised he was able to calmly drink his lemonade box without chucking it at the smoker's head. He was going to give his precious Kyle some sickly kind of lung cancer, or butt disease.

Stan told Kyle he was going to go out in the backyard to check Shelly and order some pizza. Kyle smiled and thanked him for the whole pizza idea; he hadn't known he was so hungry. Yeah, he was probably to busy ignoring him and flirting with Craig to know when his stomach wanted food.

He watched as his best friend walked out the living room archway that led to the backyard. Shortly after, Craig walked back in, smelling of menthol cigarettes and crisp snow. He plopped himself down next to Kyle and pulled him roughly by the shoulder and engaged him in a rough noogie, eventually knocking off the boy's ushanka, the one item of clothing he never took off.

"C-C-Craig! Stop it! M-man, c-come on! This isn't cool! A-hah! P-please! My hat came off!" Kyle pleaded and pleaded but there was no let up of the blue hatted boy. So, the only thing Kyle could think of to do was to shove against Craig's chest as hard as he could.

Craig was caught off balance and tried to grab Kyle for support, who then was also caught off balance, hurdling both the boys off the couch and onto the floor, Kyle on top of Craig, them both laughing.

Quickly Kyle realized he couldn't open his mouth very wide and found the reason why. His braces had attached to Craig's blue knitted hat.

And wouldn't it just be his luck for Stan to walk in right at this moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Helloooo~ everyone. Becky here. We hope you enjoy chapter two. We'll be posting chapter three, hopefully shortly. :)

* * *

The three drinks that Stan was once holding came crashing down to the ground. Both of the boys looked over at Stan in shock. Just the same way Stan was looking at them.

Mouth agape along with his heart. Craig was his true enemy now. He hated him with everything in him.

"Get out." Stan was angrier than ever.

"But Stan we're jus-"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE." He didn't realize how loud he yelled until the whole thing came out of his mouth. He completely forgot: Kyle had no idea that Stan was in love with him, so this whole scenario made no sense.

The two confused boys, still connected hat to mouth, were forced out of Stan's house.

Left to clean up the mess of Coke Zero and Tang, tears slipped out of Stan's clear blue eyes. Craig was after the boy he was in love with.

He threw all of the broken glass into the trash, and soaked up the drinks with some old, dirty towels.

He took his thick, silver flip phone out of his pocket, and dialed Kenny's number.

_Ring.__  
__Ring.__  
__Ring.__  
_  
"H-hello?"  
"Hey Ken."  
"Do you need something, Stan?"  
"Y-yeah. Could you come over? I kind of..umm.."  
"Spit it out."  
"I just need to talk to you. Please, Kenny? Just this once."  
"I'll be right over."

_Click._

As much as Kenny can be a jackass sometimes, he really was there whenever Stan needed him.

Kenny was over faster than Stan expected. He opened the door and saw Kenny there, with his hands on his knees, panting.

He ran here. He really cared?

"Hey man. I need a smoke. Wanna join me?" Oh, Kenny. He really was adorable sometimes.

"Sure, let's go." The two boys stepped out side and Kenny pulled out two cigarettes, handing one to Stan. Surprisingly, Stan gave in.

Kenny lit both and Stan sucked in the ash. Deep. He felt relief. The thought of destroying his lungs from the inside out make him sick, though.

"So what happened, man?" Kenny asked Stan, actually caring. He always wished Stan knew his feelings for him. Both of the boys tried making smoke rings, failing miserably, and laughing together at their attempts.

"Craig's coming onto Kyle." Stan sighed. He looked over at Kenny, who seemed to be longing for Stan.

Shortly after, he realized what was going on. Kenny's lips, pressed lightly against Stan's. What just happened? Was it something he said?

Kenny tasted of cigarettes and booze. He let the kiss go on. It was nice, comforting. Kenny pulled away and looked at Kyle in shock.

"I-I have to go." Without letting Stan say goodbye, or even ask for an explanation, Kenny ran off.

Even as depressed as he was, there was only one thing he could think of while Kenny was running away:

What a nice ass.

-x-

Kenny ran.

He didn't know where to go. He didn't want to go home, home was becoming unbearable. Dad kept hitting mom more and more for the most ridiculous reasons now, and Kenny was too afraid to say anything in fear of what would happen.

He felt bad for his mom. He wanted to protect her from the world and give her everything she dreamed of. He knew it must tear her up to know that she can barely afford food to feed her son while her alcoholic husband slacked off at work to then just go to the bar and get drunk.

Kenny was sad to say it, but he hated his father. He wished he could just live with his mother so he could make her happy. He vowed when he was younger that he would go to college and make lots of money and buy his mom a house, and now he felt terrible. He was barely passing all of his classes and hardly making the necessary credits that would allow him to graduate.

And now he liked Stan. And Stan knew it. Why did he do that? He could have killed himself. He had no idea what possessed him to do such a thing. He knew Stan didn't like him, he knew it. He knew Stan was head over heels for Kyle and that was probably the only person he would love.

Well, it seemed that way.

Kenny sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets, pulling out a cigarette and popping it into his mouth. He was about to light it until another flame illuminated out of nothing and lit it for him.

"Let me get that for you."

Kenny looked up with a gasp and then choked as he took an unexpected lungful of smoke.

He carefully looked at the face above him.

"Craig Tucker?" Kenny asked.

"Hey, Kenneth," Craig breathed, lighting up his cigarette. "What are you doing out here so late?"

Kenny only blinked and sucked in another breath of his cigarette.

"Yeah, me too," Craig replied sarcastically.

Kenny watched as Craig kicked at the ground underneath his beat up converse and took another drag of his cigarette.

"Chh." Craig looked up from the ground and at Kenny's face.

"You wanna do something?"

-x-

Stan put out his cigarette and went inside. He was confused and still pissed from what happened earlier. What were Kyle and Craig doing?

Stan was sure his mind was just exaggerating what happened, but it still hurt him. Stan grabbed his phone, seeing that he had a text message from Kyle, he opened it:

"Hey, will you please explained to me what happened? You just exploded for no reason. I'm sorry if we did something wrong. I'll never bring Craig over again if you'd like."

Even as 'sincere' as that apology was, he was still an asshole.

After thinking that, Stan realized he needed to tell Kyle. Tell him all of the secrets he's been hiding from him. All of the love that was hidden deep in his heart for Kyle. It needed to come out in the open.

Stan had to reply.

"Hey Kyle. We need to talk. Come over tomorrow morning okay? Around 10 am? It's pretty serious." Sent. He was really going to tell Kyle, and it felt good.

Stan went upstairs, took a shower, and did everything necessary to get a good night sleep.

Hours pass and Stan still couldn't sleep. He knew from the moment he crawled into bed, that this was going to be a long night. His mind racing, thinking of every which way to explain his feelings for Kyle.

Sleep finally weighed its burden on Stan's eyes, and he fell fast asleep.

The sun shined brightly into Stan's dull room, but that wasn't the culprit that awakened him. He woke up to the sound of the doorbell ringing; it was Kyle.

Waiting for answers.

-x-

Stan didn't even bother to put clothes on. He figured Kyle had seen him in less and could suck it up.

So in his blue plaid boxers, black tank top, and crazy mad sex hair, he started to murder down his stairs with clumsy, loud steps. He even almost ran into the bookshelf once he got down.

Once he did he stepped on his cat's tail which sent the feline into a frenzy who practically clawed pieces of flesh off of Stan's calves causing Stan to stumble backwards in surprise and land on his tail bone, knocking over a lamp and destroying a few picture frames.

Yes.

Stan Marsh was not a morning kind of man.

He clumsily staggered to his feet and trudged to his front door. As he opened it he was greeted by a beautiful, but serious looked Kyle.

Neither Kyle nor Stan said a word as Kyle busted through Stan's front door, passed him, grabbed a pear from Stan's kitchens fruit basket, and straight up the stairs that led to Stan's room.

Stan was not alarmed.

This was normal when Kyle was anxious.

Whenever he came over when he was anxious he would charge in, take whatever fruit item he could grab and book it up the stairs to Stan's room and lay there on his bed, quietly nibbling on whatever fruit. So Stan closed his front door and went to follow Kyle's path, enjoying the smell that Kyle left as he rushed on by.

When he reached his room he opened his door, only to smack right into a Jew pissed Kyle. Stand rubbed his eyes tiredly and sighed.

"What?" he asked lamely.

Kyle let out an annoyed-pissy laugh. "What? Is that _all_ you really have to say Stan? There isn't...I don't know, something you want to tell me? Something you've been _hiding_ lately?" Kyle said as he paced back in forth in front of Stan like an interrogator in a suspense movie.

Stan began to get nervous. He started to wonder of Kyle had found out he liked him. Oh god, what if he did? Would he hate him now? No, no. Kyle wasn't like that. But what if he didn't want to be friends anymore? What of he mocked him or teased him?

He didn't want that, he didn't want any of that. But maybe it was better, because, this is what he wanted right? He wanted to tell Kyle what he's really been feeling for the past 4 years. And now he knew. So Kyle at least deserved to hear it from him.

Kyle was standing bent over, face to face with Stan, expecting answers sometime soon.

Kyle sighed and straightened up.

"Why didn't you just tell me Stan? We're best friends. I mean, I guess I can understand why you'd want to hide it, but you should have told me earlier," he paused.

"I don't really approve of it and I think it's in your best interest if you stop, but I can't control you and I am your friend, but this isn't something I'm going to support."

That was it. Kyle didn't like him and he thought he was weird. This was fucking great.

"Kyle, I-I'm sorry. Yeah, I probably should have told you a long lone time ago and I'm sorry. I just never really had the courage to tell you," Stan said a bit sadly, eying the carpet the entire time.

Kyle smiled. "Good, then I guess we can throw these away, right?"

What?

Stan looked up and found that what Kyle contained in his gloved hands was an emergency pack of cigarettes Kenny had given him when school first started.

Immediately, ten pounds was lifted off Stan's heart. So he still had a chance?

"So, we're talking about my smoking, correct?"

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Well, duh."


	3. Chapter 3

Sam here. (:

I hope you enjoy the chapter and more is on the way.

Thank you for all the lovely reviews, they are wonderful and warm our souls.

* * *

Kenny stood there awkwardly, and finally answered, "Sure. Like what?"

Craig shrugged. "Well, I know a few people, and I got this awesome thing that will blow your mind." Kenny was too curious to say no.

"S-sure. My mom's home, so it'll have to be at your house." Kenny had no idea what he was getting into. Sure, he really liked Craig. He liked everything about him. The way his long, lanky body moved as he walked, and how his soft lips parted as he spoke.

Kenny took a long drag of his cigarette and he looked over a Craig as they walked. He wished he could look into those deep blue eyes and express all of the pain in his heart. All of the shit he's had to go through. From an abusive father, to being the poorest kid in South Park.

He wanted to know Craig's pain too. What kept this boy ticking.

Arriving at Craig's house, they went to his room. It was plain. Almost colorless. He was really never home anyway, it's not like it mattered if his room was well decorated.

Kenny took a seat on Craig's bed ad he was handed a small, round pill.

"What is it?" Kenny was at the point of getting worried He never really dared to try hard drugs.

"It's LSD, Ken. Go ahead, try it." Doing as Craig said, Kenny was too blinded by the feelings he had for him, he threw the small pill to the back of his throat and swallowed it raw.

Craig smirked, "Chh. You've never done it, huh?" Kenny could hardly concentrate on the words that were coming out of that wonderful boy's mouth. Everything was morphing. Things were getting brighter. Kenny was about to go on the trip of a life time.

Barely tuned into reality, he could hardly make out the words that Craig was saying, "Kenny? Kenny! Are you okay?" Craig violently shook Kenny, hoping to get a reaction.

All that changed, was that Kenny fell to the ground, slumped in an intoxicated pile.

Craig was in deep shit.

-x-

Stan sat back down on his bed after the little talk with Kyle. Said boy followed suit and sat cross legged on the bed.

"So, dude, so you think it'd be alright if I spent the night tonight?" Kyle asked, taking off his green gloves.

Stan gulped silently and tried to play everything cool.

"Yeah, of course, you don't have to ask dude, it's like you live here anyway."

And it was true. After their first sleepover in first grade they had spent almost every single weekend together. Each one usually consisted of Stan and Kyle staying up until 4 in the morning playing some video game and stuffing themselves full of popcorn and Coke Zero.

But now was different. Stan liked Kyle. Could he really suppress his desires and still try to have what's a normal sleep over with Kyle? Or would he taken over and try to do something to him during the time? Or what of he confessed? Stan didn't know what was going to happen, but he dreaded it.

(On the other side of town)

Butters had never liked his life. Sure, he lived in middle class society with a neighborhood full of boys his own age to play and socialize with, but did they? No. They never did. Butters didn't know why, but it always seemed like they resented the boy. Butter hated it. Wasn't there one person in South Park that wanted to spend time with him?

He was always overwhelmed with the pressure. The pressure of always trying to live up to his parents' high expectations, but always failing and getting ridiculed that he was nothing and a waste of a human life. The words cut deep into his mind and heart, but he pushed it down and forced a blank look onto his face and hid it.

The pain didn't end there though. It was at school, too. All the boys hated him it seemed. They called him names, teased him, pushed him around, and hurt him. All he wanted was a friend. He didn't think that was too much to ask.

But, Leopold Stotch always tried to have a positive look on life. He always thought that in time, life would get better and he would be happy. But he had been thinking that for almost 10 years and nothing had change. And each year his hope and lust for life dwindled down a little more.

And now it had gotten to the point where he could not stand it anymore.

He planned it carefully and cleanly.

Precise and quick.

He figured he shouldn't be more of a burden on his parents with the mess. When they started to question why Butter's had started to donate all his clothes to the donation center and get rid of most of his personal belongings, he just said he was growing up and didn't need so much stuff any longer.

So here he was. Ready to welcome death. He thought the idea of death was warm and numb. To be so enveloped in a split second of pain that nothingness takes over your brain for the shortest time.

He carefully layed down the black sheet on his garage floor and layed himself down upon it. He took the next few minutes to removed his clothes and fold them neatly in a pile next to him. He then lay there for the next few minutes shuffling through his memories. All the good times he had, and all the bad.

He then took the needle he had so carefully placed next to him. He placed the tip of the needle to the largest artery he could find on his body, which was on his neck.

He let of a breath. Calming his mind. He placed the 45 ml needle of half heroine and half cocaine down for a moment, only to pick it back up again. He brushed his blonde hair back out of his eyes as he let a warm salty tear flow down his temple.

He smiled as he pressed the tip of the needle against the artery again. His parents would be home in a few minutes. He felt sorry for this, but in was for his own general good.

"Goodbye mom and dad. Thank you. I'm sorry I couldn't be the perfect son."

With that, he stuck the needle about an inch into the vein and pushed down the plug with his thumb.

An electric bolt spread though his entire body, widening his eyes and making him gasp. An overwhelming sense of warmth and sweetness rolled over his eyes as they then became too heavy to hold open. His breathing rose, and then slowed down. He could feel his heart beat in his teeth, his blood pulling through each of his veins until it slowed to an unimaginable pace.

Within the next thirty seconds he could feel his heart thrumming out its last final pumps and his blood began to stop completely.

And with that, Leopold "Butters" Stotch went into God's hands on a cold Saturday evening.

-x-

Stan and Kyle were inseparable, hence the reason why Stan never wanted to say those words. Those five words that could potentially ruin their 11 year friendship: I'm in love with you.

Never. He could never risk the bond they share.

Lying on the floor, of course giving Kyle the small bed for the night, those thoughts ran though Stans head. Little did he know what were going though Kyle's.

Both of the boys wished they could tell each other what was running through their minds, and their hearts.

(On the other side of town)

Craig had no idea what to do. Kenny was motionless. He wasn't even sure if he was breathing. Craig used all of his power to lift Kenny up and onto his bed. His mom was going to be home soon, he had to make it look like Kenny was sleeping.

He covered the limp boy's body in covers and tried to remove his jacket. Doing so, Kenny's plain white shirt lifted a little, exposing his midriff.

Craig stopped, looking down at his broadcasted skin. Wrapping his fingers carefully around the brim of Kenny's shirt, he lifted it up and up, until the point where he could see the pale boy's collar bone.

Craig's whole body quivered. He traced Kenny's thin body with his hands, up and down, reaching every inch of his torso. Playing with his ribs up to his nipples, and so on.

Daringly, he even slid his index finger through the small amount of hair that traced the trail from Kenny's lower half to his belly button.

After about 10 or 15 minutes of pure lust, Craig continued and covered Kenny's body with the covers.

Hours passed. Craig got more nervous as the clock ticked. Finally, he heard rustling in his bed and turned back.

"Kenny?" Craig shrieked in hope. Kenny groaned, slowly waking up. He lifted himself up, scratching his head. "What happened Ken?"

"It was amazing. I can't even explain it. Why do you look so worried? What did I do?" Kenny looked like he hadn't slept for weeks.

"Well maybe I'm worried about the fact that you didn't wake up for 6 hours?" Craig didn't realize how much he cared about Kenny. This surly put him in his place.

"Calm down, Craig. You're acting like we're married or something."

Only in Craig's dreams.

(Time skip)

On Monday at school, there was immediately an assembly, which was very odd. Everyone gathered in the cramped, hot, and over packed gym. Everyone sat together; Stan, Kyle, Craig, Kenny, and for some odd reason, Eric Cartman. But something was off, one of them was missing. Butters.

No one had heard from him all weekend. Normally he's pestering them to do something new with him, but not this weekend. That was so unlike Butters, and strangely, Stan missed him.

After everyone gathered, from freshmen to seniors, everyone was preparing to hear devastating news.

The principal made her way across the gym floor, ending her small steps in the middle. This assembly wasn't filled with pep and the normal screaming that South Park High was full of.

Her voice cracked. It already sounded of sadness.

"This weekend," She cleared her throat, trying to continue, "A very unfortunate event happened. One of our beloved juniors, Leopold 'Butters' Stotch, took his own life."

A massive gasp came from all of the students of South Park. How was this happening?

"There will be a counselling center in the library to help all of the students that need it. This is a very tragic event, and we will give each and every one of you time to heal properly."

The mood of the whole gym dropped. Everyone was devastated. Butters? Why Butters? What was so wrong? He never seemed sad.

"Let us all bow our heads and have a moment of silence for Leopold." As the sound of rustling jackets, everyone lowered their heads. Absolutely silence.

Some slightly crying, but there was one noise that caught everyone's attention. A loud, obnoxious cry was coming from the junior's section. A cry that Stan had grown up with. Ever since Kindergarten.

Clyde Donovan.

-x-

The rest of the day had gone by slow for Stan, seeing how today was an A day and he had no classes with Kyle. They had panned to go to Stan's house to hang out again since Kyle said that recently Ike had been driving him up a wall. Stan didn't understand why Kyle detested his little brother so much, he should be thankful he doesn't have to deal with Shelly for a sister like Stan does.

Stan walked outside the schools huge doors and waiting for his green hatted secret love. He was surprised though when he was met with Kenny.

"What's up, Kenny?" Stan asked, rubbing his arm awkwardly while avoiding eye contact when Kenny walked up to him.

"Nothing much. I came out here to find Craig, but I guess he's not out yet. You waiting for your 'angel on earth'?" Kenny chuckled while Stan turned red.

"Shut up. And why is everyone and their mothers in love with Craig all of the sudden?" Stan asked raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms.

Kenny responded by shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Why do you ask? Is Kyle making acquaintances with him?"

"Yeah."

"And you're jealous." It wasn't a question this time, but Kenny could tell it was the reason. Kenny had known Stan since Pre K, out of anybody Kenny thought he knew Stan the most. When he liked someone he hated when that person started to become close to other people. Stan wanted them all to himself. He was a greedy bitch.

Kenny had to admit it was funny though. The way when Stan told Wendy Testaburger in the 7th grade that he was gay and didn't want to date her, oh how funny it was to watch her cry and spiral down into a deep depression.

She was madly in love with him and Stan couldn't understand why each and every day he started to feel less and less for her, and more and more towards Kyle. He even began to think that maybe there was something wrong with him, or that maybe he had just been spending too much time with Wendy and too much time neglecting his friends, but Stan couldn't ever really explain the way his heart felt like it was constricting on itself when he saw Kyle everyday at school.

He had broken up with Wendy to hopefully give a hint to Kyle, but Kyle was dense and didn't make much of it.

"You need to tell him or he's never going to know, you know that."

Stan sighed and kicked at gravel by his feet.

"But what if he says what I don't want him to?" Stan asked, looking up at Kenny's sky blue eyes.

"Then you need to fight. I don't think you realize you don't fight for a lot, Stan. You kinda just take what's in front of you. If you want Kyle, you have to fight for him, before someone else gets him."

Kenny had left shortly after our talk when he spotted Craig. I may have seen it wrong but from the corner of my eye I could've sworn I had seen them holding hands. If that was a case I guess I could ease up on Craig's bitch ass. If he and Kenny were dating then that was good. Kenny wouldn't let Craig lay his eyes on any other man, let alone Kyle.

And speak of the devil. Stan watched as Kyle jogged out of the front doors and straight to him, his red curls slightly bouncing under his ushanka with each step he took. The slight flush on his face was adorable as he pranced up to Kyle breathing heavily.

"Stan," Kyle managed a few puffs of breath, "I am so sorry."

Stan smiled at Kyle. He was really in love with him. There was no denying it. Everything Kyle did filled his heart full of light.

"It's fine, dude. What took you?" Stan asked, still trying to keep that 'friend' composure.

"Token needed some help in physics, so he asked me."

Stan nodded, it wasn't odd for everyone to ask Kyle to ask them for help in whatever they were doing. He was a fucking genius. Lucky. He was smart _and_ beautiful.

Both of their attentions were drawn away from each other and to a blue Sedan recently parked in front of the school. Stan recognized it as his dad's car. Slowly, the passenger window was rolled down. Randy Marsh leaned over, cupped his hands to his mouth, and yelled, "Paging Doctor Faggot! Doctor Faggot!"

Stan pinched the bridge of his nose between the thumb and index finger while Kyle held a gloved hand to his metaled mouth, attempting to suppress his laughter.

And failing.


	4. Author Note

Sam here.

I would just like to say that we know of the spelling mistakes and what not. I would like to explain that we write the main draft on facebook and then transfer it to my Microsoft Word to which we then edit further, although it's probably not the best method since my Word doesn't have spell check. orz

And I have noticed that when we both tend to type to fast some words to come off misspelled or make the word seem grammatically incorrect, this is just a coincidence that happens a lot.

In the future I will be going over /all/ chapters again and editing them (hopefully) to perfection, so I would like to say that if his happens again I apologize on both our halves and I will do what I can to fix it.

Other than that I would like to thank you all. (: We very much appreciate your reading and more will be coming out soon. If you have any questions please do not hesitate to send us a message.

Again thank you, we love you each and all.

-Sam


	5. Chapter 5

Sam: Super unedited. I seriously haven't even looked at it since we wrote it. I knew I needed to upload something for you guys, though. (: I'll come back and edit it soon. But now, now is for shows about people keeping tigers in their Harlem apartment.

Please enjoy. We love you. And review.

* * *

The next morning, Stan didn't want to deal with his father, so he walked to school. Soon after stepping on the campus, he saw the bright green ushanka bobbing up and down.

Kyle seemed to be Stan's lifeline lately. He made him feel alive. Today was Pre-Cal, with of course, Kyle. This was the day he was going to tell Kyle his feelings. Sadly, Stan sat in the back, while his dreamboat sat in the front.

He also saw Kenny and Craig hiding behind the side of the school, probably smoking. But something was off. Were they...kissing? Stan shook his head, laughing at the thought.

The bell rang and everyone huddled inside. Stan's heart, beating out of his chest. He was the first one in his class. He took his seat in the far back, and waited for Kyle, sending him the first text.

'Hey Kyle. Keep your phone on during Cal. I need to talk to you.' Almost immediately, he got a text back.

'You got it, Stan.' Shortly after, Kyle strutted into the class. Letting loose a smile full of metal. Stan chuckled. He got new bands. Orange and green, cute.

Pulling out his phone again, shaking, he wrote the words he was terrified to admit:

'Kyle, for a while now, I've been meaning to tell you something. It's been eating away at me, and I can't stand having you not know.'

'Spit it out. You know you can tell me anything. :)' Even a virtual smile brought butterflies to Stan's heart.

'I'm in love with you.' As soon as he pressed send he heard a horrid yell.

"Marsh! The bell rang! Phone away now!" Stan followed, not being the 'bad boy' type. He looked up at Kyle, terrified of the reaction.

But what he looked up to see was a wonderful sight for anyone: Kyle face, bright red, and the biggest smile Stan had ever seen him show in 11 years.

That had to be good.

-x-

Craig was in euphoria.

Having taken a hit of ecstasy before school with Tweek, Kenny's lips against his might as well have been sex. Their lips moved rhythmically, enticingly; creating soft but persistent moans from the raven haired boy who began to fist balls of orange cloth in his hands.

Kenny removed his mouth from Craig's, a long string of saliva connecting them. Kenny breathed out hot puffs of air onto Craig's half smiling face, trying to regain his breath.

Once he did he pressed in closer to Craig, almost ready to connect their mouths again until he pulled away with an annoyed look on his face.

"Fuck, Craig," Kenny swore, moving away from the boy, pacing while lighting himself a cigarette.

"What?" Craig complained after his mind cleared off enough from the sex kiss to register anything else but physical contact.

"Look down."

Craig did and shrugged after he saw what Kenny was annoyed about.

"You got a fucking boner," Kenny said, walking towards Craig and exhaling a plume of smoke into his face, "and don't think I'm going to be the one to take care of it."

"It's not my fault, you're the one who caused it." Craig took the boys cigarette and sucked in a lungful. He could almost feel the chemicals swirling in his lungs and easing his mind even more with the combination of the wearing out ecstasy.

Kenny took back his cigarette, took a drag, and harshly bit down on the black haired boy' exposed neck.

A thick, mangled cry/moan erupted from Craig. The pained pleasure mixed in with the evaporating drug set Craig panting, trying desperately to regain his composure, but it was to no avail.

"F-fuck..," was all the boy could manage after a few silent seconds.

"Have fun with that, I got to get to class. I'll see you around somewhere." Kenny put out his cigarette on the brick building and gave Craig a quick peck of the cheek and pulled the blue chullo off the boys head.

As he walked away laughing, the last thing he was was his boyfriend, hunched over, breathing hard, hair a mess, erection standing tall, and a trademark middle finger exposed on his left hand.

-x-

Class went by incredibly slowly for both Stan and Kyle. For Kyle, he couldn't wait to kiss Stan's tender lips. Thoughts rushed through their skulls, forcing their hearts to pound and their palms to sweat. This was really happening.

The bell screamed, and everyone in the class jumped to their feet. As for Kyle and Stan, they both waited until the other was ready to leave. Lunch was next, so they had a chance to work things out. Stan seemed to float up to Kyle.

"Hey." Stan said with a smile, and Kyle did the same.

"Hello, beautiful." As unoriginal as that line was, man, did that boy have a way of saying it. Daringly, Kyle stood on the tips of his toes, and planted a big kiss on Stan's cheek.

Stan could feel it. His face was hot, and his palms were even sweatier than before.

The boys walked to lunch together, closer than usual. Brushing hands occasionally, each time it ended with a smile.

They sat together, again, closer than usual, which sent tingles through both of their bodies.

"I'm sorry if this is too blunt, Stan, but I'd like this to get serious if you're ready." Woah woah woah. Ready? More like dying for it to get serious.

"That's exactly what I'd like to hear." The boys embraced each other, hearts pounding. Kyle was his. Finally, /his/.

What was everyone else going to think?

-x-

File Report Number: 0963422.

Date: Fall of 2010.

Location: South Park, Colorado.

Party involved: Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski.

Party questioned: South Park High School attendees.

Tape: Start.

1..2..3..

Reporter: Hello, please, have a seat. -clears throat- First, may I ask your name?

Eric: Eric Cartman.

Reporter: And your age and grade level?

Eric: 16. Sophomore.

Reporter: Good, good. So, do you know who Stan Marsh and Kyle Broflovski are?

Eric: Yes.

Reporter: Are you acquainted with them?

Eric: Yes.

Reporter: What is your opinion of them?

Eric: They're assholes.

Reporter: I see. What do you know with their relationship with each other?

Eric: They're friends, have been since forever. Douchebags always picked each other for partners always leaving me with that poor bastard Kenny.

Reporter: Have you ever...suspected anything between them?

Eric: -pauses- What do you mean?

Reporter: -crosses legs- I think you'll be interested in what I have to tell you.

Tape: Stop.

Tape: Start.

Reporter: State your name.

Kenneth: Kenny McKormick.

Reporter: Are you informed of the new relationship between your friends Kyle Broflovski and Stan Marsh?

Kenneth: New? I guess not.

Reporter: They have newly started to date.

Kenneth: -silence-

Tape: Stop.

Tape: Start.

Reporter: What do you have to say?

Eric: Doesn't surprise me. I pegged it from the beginning, didn't I? Fags.

Tape: Stop.

Tape: Start.

Reporter: Do you have an opinion?

Kenneth: It doesn't really matter to me. I always knew Stan liked Kyle, so I'm glad he's finally getting the happiness he wants.

Reporter: I see.

Tape: End.

WOO FOR COP-OUTS.


End file.
